ravandprojectfandomcom-20200214-history
Sunderlands (Duchy)
Located centrally on the largest island of Valsgaard along the Galdavian plains is the Duchy province of the Sunderlands. Being the largest and most influential province of the kingdom, the Sunderlands far exceeds the others in military strength and resources. Due to this, the Capital of Valsgaard is located along its northern coast, boasting the largest port of the kingdom and the fortified palace of the King. However, the capital being its own state in the Sunderlands, and constitutes a separate entity from the province itself. History Pre-Human History DATE The Human Conquest of The Sunderlands: As the Kingdom’s conquest of the orc nations was drawing to a close in the year Year, The King’s resources were stretched thin. Due to this, the King was not able to assist the Sunderlands in conquering of the threatening nearby orc stronghold of Lukil-Nur and Gradbolg to the south. Rather taking a significant part of the Sunderlands military force in his army north to Westgaurd to establish claim in those lands. Because of this, the people of the Sunderlands were forced to handle matters in their own hands. Crossing the Nimira Strait, and with an inferior fighting force, suffered significant casualties against the orcs of Lukil-Nur and forced to retreat. This devastating defeat was directly blamed on the King and caused a rift between them for years to come. Knowing the futility of attacking the defended regions where the orcs resided, the Sunderlands opted to create a wall with forts to defend their southern borders. During this time, relations with their Western neighbor, The Crest, worsened as each sought to gain land claims into the other. Both provinces clashing to gain a specific region of land notably desirable in nature, resulted in long-term diplomatic issues between them. As years continued, the neighboring province of Stoneridge began to rival the power of the Sunderlands through mined riches and looked to assert their might. During an unfortunate conflict, the son of the duke of the Sunderlands was killed by a retinue of mercenaries hailing from Stoneridge, thus causing an irreparable conflict between the two provinces. The King already at odds with the Sunderlands could not alleviate the issue, therefore causing tense relations and bloody skirmishes in the days to come. Geography The Sunderlands is the larger of the two provinces situated on the central largest Island of Valsgaard in the Sea of Austris. The land primarily consists of the rolling Galdavian plains with scattered patches of trees throughout and the occasional rolling mountain dotting the landscape. Due to the Sunderland’s particularly mineral rich soil, farms dominate the landscape making the province the breadbasket of Valsgaard. On the southern peninsula reaching West, the land changes into a rocky, un-traversable network of crevices and cliffs. Directly south of the main island of the Sunderlands is a large stretch of land known as the Tredge. Home to the Orcs of Lukil-Nur, is a grass patched rocky island that is undesirable for human needs. Mainly consisting of tall peaks, rocky grasslands, and steep cliffs, the island continues to elude human dominance to this day. Locations Town Castle/Keeps/Forts Villages Hamlets Other